The Weird Not Date
by Silver-Night2
Summary: Raven and Beastboy finally go on a date, err not date and they run into the two most unlikely people in the world.


Raven looked at Beastboy as he happily talked about how I don't own the Teen Titans or anything that could make me get rich just by sitting on my butt all day. Now time for the real story.

Raven looked at Beastboy as he happily talked about the movie, Sudd3n D3ath, they had just seen. It was their first official; not date. Unlike other times when the rest of the gang would be there, it was just them, and they were currently walking through the park to Raven's favorite all-night café.

Normally the two would just fly there, but Raven suggested walking so that Beastboy and converse about the movie before they reached the café. Now before the story can continue you must know about this park. It is divided into eight sections by four paths that all cut go straight through the center. By chance the movie theatre that Raven and Beastboy visited happened to be dead across from the café, with the park separating them.

As the two super powered teens entered the dimly lighted center of the park, Beastboy started to act out a part of Sudd3n D3ath. Raven saw it just before it happened, so did the other female as she and her walking companion, who seemed to be acting something out himself, had entered the center of the park, the yells where simultaneous, "Beastboy/Garfield watch out!!" It was too late, and the two male teens ended up on the ground from running into each other. Raven dashed to Beastboy's side, to help him up, as did the other female to her companion's side. Though it was quiet both females told their 'not dates,' "Go apologize to them."

The two males both looked at their female companion before looking at each other. They turned back to their female companion, "Dude, Raven/Rachel why do I have to apologize to a mirror?" It was then that Raven got her first real look at the person Beastboy ran into, it looked exactly like him in the dim light, and the girl he was with did look like she was looking into mirror that reflected normalcy. It even occurred to her, that even this Garfield's voice sounded like Beastboy's and this Rachel's voice sounded like hers. Both Raven and Rachel were pulled from their own trances as Beastboy and Garfield made a mistake while getting up, placing a hand on the chest. This is where the mirror effect ended.

As Beastboy was taken and thrown over Raven's head into a tree and Garfield was bashed with the holy fist of anti-perversion. The two girls growled at their two boys, shortly after Rachel finally took notice of who they actually ran into, "Your Titans." Her voice sounding just as monotone as Raven's. Raven sighed waiting for the inevitable, 'Can I have your autograph?' which never came from Rachel. "You know, my friends say that I look just like you." Was not what Raven excepted to hear, "They even once tried saying that I was you just in a mild-mannered alter ego. So what are you and the cute one doing out this late?"

Raven had her words all planed out right before she was hit with that last question. It started a small chain of babbling before she pulled her hood up, "Yes we are Titans, and you do really look like me don't you? Finally, Beastboy and I were out on…" her words got quieter as she went from here. Then they came back confident again, "We are Titans though, so going through that park at about midnight isn't a problem for us, you two on the other hand are just civilians and do have a curfew. So the real question is what are you two doing up this late?"

Rachel stuttered a little bit before pulling up the hood on her cloak, "We where just going to the Lunar Light Café. Cause we where going…" her words too just drifted off. The two girls looked at each other from under their hoods and then together headed towards the café leaving behind their 'not' dates.

The two boys recovered after the girls started walking off. Garfield only had been clubbed over the head spoke first, "Dude, you're Beastboy, I'm Garfield Logan, big fan, nice to meet you." He said this well holding out his hand. Beastboy just stared in shock.

"Are you joking about your name man," Beastboy replied, still not moving.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much, but I do prefer it over Felix." Garfield replied. At this Beastboy took Garfield's hand and shook it, and motioned for the normal teen to follow the girls, and they did.

"Out of curiosity, why are you green?" Beastboy asked with a cat like look on his face.

Garfield grumbled out, "Dick and Vic thought they play a joke on me, dude, for my…outing with Rachel. Though she says she likes it, makes me look like you, dude. So, where are you two heading?"

Beastboy's amazing hearing pulled off for him now since Robin ordered him to keep his ear's clean and started teaching him about telling if a person was lying through heart beats. He ignored Garfield's lie though. "Raven's favorite café, Lunar Light Café, dude. What about you?" Beastboy asked.

"Same, dude. I can't believe how much they look alike." Garfield turned his head slightly to Beastboy, "Want to play a joke on them, dude?"

Mean while with the girls.

"…way you make it sound though, Garfield is smarter then Beastboy, but having two biochemists as parents would do that to anybody. Raven, I've always told Garfield that if there were ever two of him I might explode, never thought the other him might be Beastboy." Rachel though like Raven in many ways was still just a human teenager with human teenage hormones. Because of this, a light smile appeared on her face.

Raven did understand this and was a bit jealous but let it go because she herself was planning something, "You know they are going to try and switch on us. If you want, you can take Beastboy home with you. It would be a lot less annoying for me if he couldn't turn into random animals while I'm trying to talk to him."

"You sure you won't mind Raven, I mean I have always dreamt about…Beastboy but I have Garfield and I don't want him turning into random animals on me. Besides if the two are so much alike, like we are, then they will only be loyal to his girl right?" Rachel countered having had the same idea about trading off with the chance the other one is more like they want. It was then that both noticed that Rachel called them Beastboy's and Gar's girl, respectfully, causing both to blush.

Through her blush Raven managed to find words, "Well, we just switch on them. I mean you are already dressed up like me. It makes me wonder what type of Titan's fan you are. You know we have had stalkers before and one went as far as trying to replace one of us to get closer to them. By the way, I thought it would be out of place to ask this at first, but why are you dressed up like me?"

Rachel stuttered out some in coherent words before finding real ones, "Garfield and I just got back from a convention. We figured since are friends and us look so much like you guys we go as the Teen Titans together. We all five of us where going to meet you five but you five ended up having to take care of trouble." She sighed then looked at Raven, "At first they thought us where you trying to escape out the front, but when Victor took off part of his custom to prove it we weren't you guys, we each won the grand prize to the custom competition. So after tonight we will see you in a week." Raven looked in surprise at Rachel, silently happy to meet her now.

Just then both Raven's and Beastboy's communicators when off, as well as Rachel's and Garfield's walkie-talkies, playing the Titan communicator music and looking like them. All four of them opened their devices and all had what looked to be Robin on the screen. Dick playing the role of Robin quite nicely just called his group of friends the Titans, for how much they look alike. "Titans," all four comm. devices started, "due to a mess up in scheduling we/the fans," actual Robin shudders at this point, while Dick shakes in anticipation, "will move into Titans Tower for one week starting tomorrow. So I suggest you get done with your date and come/go home to prepare for this nightmare/dream come true." Dick hung up with a "Robin out," Robin continued with Rachel and Garfield now listening in, "I should have never agreed to that competition, so Raven, when they get there I ask you stealthily probe their minds, Beastboy, I want you to hear out anything that might be a lie during the before hand questioning with me. Robin out."

Raven smiled knowing now that the fans wouldn't be so bad. It was a topic that she was going to cover with Beastboy at the café. "Well, I take it though it was a week away you are already packed, and if you are anything like me, you made Garfield pack too. So lets skip the café and you two can come early." Both Rachel and Raven shared the thought, 'Well, there's Raven's/my one good deed for the month.'

"Raven I don't do this often so pretend it never happened and cover your ears. Such a person like you shouldn't see somebody so closely resembling you do this." Rachel gave Raven time to cover her ears before squealing in joy, remember she is only human, with the squeal done she raced back to the green boys, Raven following. "Gar, Raven just said we can come tonight instead of waiting for tomorr…" her words died in her throat, for the most handsome thing she had ever seen in her opinion and Raven's, they would never admit it later, was that both Beastboy and Garfield had gotten into a little scuff over who knows what, and were both not wearing their shirts. Now Rachel being a perfectionist when it came to certain things had made sure that Gar was completely green, within reason. Both girls stood stunned.

(Can somebody illustrate this please; I can't offer anything but my gratitude.) Beastboy though sitting around all day did still train at some point, in the day, usual late at night after everybody else went to bed. It was to make sure using the more uncontrollable creatures didn't see any of them as a threat and take arms against him. Add to his crime fighting and you got a very skinny looking boy most the time, but a seriously well toned body. Garfield was much the same in body tone. He two tended to do as little as possible, but being in gym with Dick and Victor made him train five days a week sometimes even Saturday. Add this to his job at a zoo, heavy lifting, running messages, running animal food, it gave much the same affect.

On the other side of the genders Beastboy and Garfield had fought over looking at their comm. devices, and ended up with mud covering their shirts. Both came to the weird reason that it was better just to remove their shirts. It was then that they heard the squeal, looking up where Raven and Rachel looking at them. The girls hoods were down and both where smiling at the boys. They gave each other a look of pure confusion.

Rachel and Raven both regained themselves, "Beastboy, Rachel and Garfield won the look-a-like contest from that convention today. Instead of them coming tomorrow with the rest of their friends we are taking them tonight." With that said they left via Raven's powers.

* * *

Now I can spend forever telling you about this week of the fan's that look, act, and even have the same real names as the Titans. But it would be wrong of me to tell you what would happen in the tower for that week. But o the fun that would be had. Silver-Night2 out.


End file.
